


[Podfic] they shall have stars at elbow and foot

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Love and Other Fairytales [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Homophobia (brief), Mind Control, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, gay (used as a insult), kind of a reverse ella enchanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Matthias Waller, unsure what else he can do, saves a fairy. Years later, he comes to regret it.Or, Patton grows up with a burden no child should have to bear.





	[Podfic] they shall have stars at elbow and foot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they shall have stars at elbow and foot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776004) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



> Get ready for some pain. I definitely cried a little while editing this. I have FEELINGS about Patton in this fic. ;____; He is a good kid but he breaks my heart and I love him ;____;

## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Only For Today by Eliza Rickman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJrhx_PaWFo)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.TheyShallHaveStarsAtElbowAndFoot/02.%20they%20shall%20have%20stars%20at%20elbow%20and%20foot.mp3) | 28 MB | 0:33:15  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.TheyShallHaveStarsAtElbowAndFoot/02.%20they%20shall%20have%20stars%20at%20elbow%20and%20foot.m4b) | 46 MB | 0:33:15


End file.
